narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
Translation I've been looking into the etymology for , and it's pretty interesting. It's strictly a Buddhist term, naturally. It's from the Chinese translation of the Sanskrit Tīrthika, which means "treading the outer path," specifically referring to someone who is walking a spiritual path towards enlightenment, but opposes Buddhist teachings (the "inner path"), and is basically going about it the wrong way. A proper English translation of Tīrthika apparantly doesn't exist, and "heretic" carries a prejorative connotation that isn't really intended by the term, though it still seems to be the most common translation of both Gedō and Tīrthika, and I can't really come up with anything better, apart from Tīrthika itself. Also interesting, is the same as the Chinese term for golem, though it's not used in Japanese to my knowledge. Regardless, I think "Demonic Statue" or "Demon Statue" conveys the meaning just fine. I think I'll add a simple "influences" section to this and the "Shinra Bansho" techniques to explain the Buddhist referances in their names, like with the Six Paths of Pain. FF-Suzaku (talk) 00:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai Why is this jutsu regarded as Kekkei genkai?Wreiad (talk) 15:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan= master of life and death... :i'm pretty sure that's a technique that can't be copied or used outside of the Rinnegan. pretty much everything nagato did should be considered a kekkei genkai.... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Frankly speaking, that's more of an assumption, as there's no literal evidence, such a databook, claiming Nagato's jutsu were Rinnegan based or kekkei genkai I don't know why Narutowiki would take a misleading route. About 8 of his old jutsu were not described in the 3rd databook in that manner, and I don't see what Gedo Mazo has to do with the Rinnegan when other people have access to it.Wreiad (talk) 16:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke Was it explicitly said that Madara wants to sync Sasuke with the statue? If I remember correctly he just said he had to find someone else to replace Pain. I don't think he ever said Sasuke would be the one - actually it seems he has other plans for Sasuke. If I'm wrong, and Madara did say that, can someone direct me to the Manga chapter confirms this? Kjammer (talk) 05:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember him saying sasuke was going to be the one to sync with it either... from looking at the page history i see this was started by Cooltamerboy... - SimAnt 05:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Madara said something about to sync Sasuke with Gedo mazo in chapter 453, page 17. Jacce | Talk | 10:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::He just wants people in general to sync with it. And since you need a considerable amount of chakra, Sasuke would be a perfect candidate... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Tayuya isnt that the exayt same jutsu as tayuyas, i mean i admit its a thousand times stronger and bigger but still they both summon blindfolded demons which eat their opponents souls using ghost-snakes coming out of their mouth (talk) 21:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) No. It's not the same at all. The purposes are totally different. Yes, they are summoning techniques, but Tayuya uses them for fighting, and Outer path is used for sealing tailed beasts. --Ttogafer (talk) 21:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC)